To-Do List
A list of mermaid shows that still need pages on the wiki. Three Seasons or More Secrets.png|link=Secrets *Secrets (MsFlanclan) One Season or More Mermaid_Girls.png|link=Mermaid Girls Dr_Dre.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (DR Dre) MSMG.png|link=Magic Shell (Mermaid Girl) Our_Secret_Life.png|link=Our Secret Life *Living a Secret (Just Mermaids) *Mermaid Girls (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows) *Mermaid Secrets (DR Dre) *Magic Shell (Mermaid Girl) *Mermaid Twins (Mermaid Twin) *Our Secret Life (Simscraft Productions a.k.a. Simscraft Girl) *The Lonely Mermaid (Kayla_ __Gordon & Kayla Gordon) Less Than One Season Yaneth_Roblero.png|link=Mermaid Tails (Yaneth Roblero) Once_Upon_a_Mermaid.png|link=Once Upon a Mermaid The_Tale_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=The Tale of a Mermaid S&EP.png|Mermaid Tales (Sarah and Emily Productions) Twelve Episodes Eleven Episodes *Mermaid Tails (Yaneth Roblero) Ten Episodes *Once Upon a Mermaid (Emma De La Paz) Nine Episodes *The 3 Secret Fins (Jillian Bouthillier) Eight Episodes Seven Episodes *Deep Blue (Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k!) *Deep Blue Ocean Tails (Seven Mermaid Girls) *Swimming with Scales (Swimming with Scales) *Tales from the Sea (Tales from the Sea) *The Tale of a Mermaid (DR Dre) Six Episodes *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Secrets) *My Sister is a Mermaid (Lauren TV) *Mystery Mermaids (Sophia's Vanity_) *Ocean Mermaid (LPSShimmerProductions) *The Seven Seas (Angels Of The Water) Five Episodes *A Mermaid's World (EsterSen & A Mermaids World) *Florida Tails (Kirk Hendricks) *Mermaid Magic (glittery gabby) *Ocean Tales (Natalie McLaurin) *Our Ocean Dream (doglover101) *Mermaid Tales (Sarah and Emily Productions) *Pure Water (Mermaidmagic7784) *Underwater Adventures (Underwater Adventures) Four Episodes *A Mermaid Tail (A Mermaid Tail) *Life with a Tail (Reese Villella a.k.a. Life with a Tail Official) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) *My Mermaid Life (Nekothewerewolf) *Mystical Mermaids (Lord Kyla) *Secret Life of a Merman (Starrz are Dreamz) *Secret Mermaids (Secret mermaids) *The 2 Tails (Olivia Soltis) *The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails!!!) *The Fishy Secret (Emma Vickers) *The Mermaid Diaries (The Mermaid Diaries) *The Mermaids Tale (Crazy Jo movies) Very Short Shows Shows that fall into the "Very Short Shows" category at three episodes or less. Three Episodes Vanessa_Antonio.png|Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) Mermaids_Rock.png|Mermaids Rock TinaBean_TV.png|link=My Little Secret (TinaBean TV) SLaM.png|Secret Life as a Mermaid (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows) Twil_Tail_Mermaids.png|Twin Tail Mermaids *2 Texas Tails (sam macy) *Fresh Water Mermaids (Isabella Hartly) *Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) *Mermaid Mysteries (Emily Mattson) *Mermaid Tails (IMBAH a.k.a. lpspuppylover 3214) *Mermaids Rock (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows *My Different Mermaid Life (MerAvery76) *My Little Secret (TinaBeanTV) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows a.k.a. Katie Hunt) *Something About the Necklace (Seven Mermaid Girls) *The 2 Tails (cam watson) *The Freshwater Mermaids (Madison Griffith) *The Freshwater Mermaids (Crystal & Marina The Freshwater Mermaids) *The Two Tails (Jeremys Ego *Tiny Mermaids (tiny mermaids) *Twin Tail Mermaids (German Shepards & Glasses a.k.a. GS&G with twinTail mermaids]) Two Episodes 13_&_1-2_Fish.png|link=13 & 1/2 Fish Donald_Miller.png|link=A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) Rylee_Hanneman.png|link=A Mermaid's World (Rylee Hanneman) ASLoaM.png|link=A Secret Life of a Mermaid A_Tale_of_Tails.png|link=A Tale of Tails Freshwater_Mermaids.png|link=Fresh Water Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) Lainey_Cross.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) Mermaids_are_Cool_and_True.png|link=Mermaids are Cool and True Miami_Beach_Mermaids.png|link=Miami Beach Mermaids Sunset_beachpalmtree.png|link=Ocean Secrets (sunset beachpalmtree) Itzel_Encisco.png|link=Our Secret Mermaid Life Lpsm&m.png|link=Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) Marlin_Sacramento.png|link=Secret Sister Mermaids Bestiesforeva202.png|link=The 2 Tails (bestiesforeva202) The_2_Tails.png|link=The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) Kate_stillman.png|link=The Two Tails (kate stillman) *13 & 1/2 Fish (OrangePanga Derp) *A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) *A Mermaid's World (Rylee Hanneman) *A Secret Life of a Mermaid (the fun in you) *A Tale of Tails (Craig Ranes) *Fresh Water Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) *Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) *Mermaid Sisters (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Wishes (LxSniper The last Dragon born) *Mermaids are Cool and True (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows a.k.a. Katie Hunt) *Miami Beach Mermaids (Farah Hernandez) *Ocean Secrets (sunset beachpalmtree) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Itzel Enciso) *Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) *Secret Sister Mermaids (Marlin Sacramento) *The 2 Tails (bestiesforeva202) *The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) *The 3 Secret Tails (the 3 secret tails) *The Mermaids of Matanzas Beach (The Mermaids of Matanzas Beach) *The Two Tails (kate stillman) *The Untold Tails (ourelvis2012) One Episode The_First_Mermaid.png|link=The First Mermaid Crystal_Macotnis.png|link=The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) The_Scaely_Secret.png|link=The Scaly Secret (Dangle800) Amanda_Cheshiree.png|link=The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) Videobudz100.png|link=The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid SplashySecrets.png|Splashy Secrets|link=Splashy Secrets The_Secret_Mermaids.png|link=The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) Aquamarine_Wilkinson.png|link=The Secret Sea Sisters Jen_zuko.png|link=The Tails of Two Skye_Does_Everything!.png|link=The Tale of a Mermaid Tail Under_the_Sea.png|link=Under the Sea Underwater_Myth.png|link=Underwater Myth *A Mermaid Secret (Lilly Pepovic) *A Mermaid Tail (Belle) *A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid tales) *Are sic Mermaid's Life (Donald Miller) *Freshwater Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) *Hidden Tails (Hidden Tails) *How I Became a Mermaid (Bill Stewart) *Magical Jealousy (Magical jealousy) *MerMagica (an1malluver876) *Mermaid Magic (Adyson Beebe) *Mermaid Magic (minecraftgirl506) *Mermaid Myths (Abbie Vlogs) *Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) *Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) *Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) *Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon (Kat Domifer) *Morgana Mermaids (Morgana Mermaids) *My Deep Sea Secret (kcopen1974) *My Little Secret (Comment,add,n subscribe :D a.k.a. Ayanna0605) *My BFF's a Mermaid (Mybffsamermaid) *My Scaly Secret (Lexie Petranin) *My Secret (jordan patitucci) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo *My Story (jordan patitucci) *Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) *Ocean Dreams (Ocean Dreams) *Often a Mermaid (Often A Mermaid) *Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life (OurFakeButRealMermai) *Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfin5110) *Our Hidden Lives (Melody Mermaid) *Our Little Big Scaly Secret (OurLittleBigScalySecret) *Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) *Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) *Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) *Our Scaly Tails (OurScalySecret) *Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) *Rayna Londyn Mer (Londyn Branch) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) *Secret Life of Two Mermaids (JustTwo NormalGirls) *Secret Lives of a Mermaid (Mermaid Love) *Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) *Secret Mermaids (Lilly Pepovic) *Secret Mermaids (Secret_Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) *Secret Tails (glam kitty!!) *Separated Mermaids (Yaretzi Alvarez) *Spells (Subscribe our channel!!!!! a.k.a. TheSpellsShow) *Splash of the Secret (SplashOfTheSecrett a.k.a. XxSweetCutieXx) *Solar Sirens (SOLAR SIRENS) *Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) *Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) *Splashy Mermaid Tails (McKenna, Brooke) *Splashy Secrets (splashysecrets) *Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) *Teen Tails (tcsproduction119) *The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) *The 2 Tails (Rookie jayler) *The 3 Secret Tails (Elizabeth Hurley) *The Dragon Fly Mermaid (Ally Ellerton) *The Flower Shop Mermaids (Justin Turner) *The First Mermaid (2kotiyipies) *The Girl Mermaid (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) *The Life of a Secret Mermaid (the1cheater1) *The Lone Mermaid (TheLoneMermaidShow) *The Lost Mermaids of Sole (TheLostMermaidsofSole) *The Magic Mermaids (lorden soriano) *The Mermaid Diaries (Lainey Stalnaker) *The Mermaid Sisters (Ginelle Bacon) *The Mermaids Kingdom (The Mermaids Kingdom) *The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) *The Old Mermaid of Key West (maria valldares *The Scaely Secret sic (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) *The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (videobudz100) *The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) *The Secret Scales (the secret scales) *The Secret Sea Sisters (Aquamarine Wilkinson) *The Secret of the Mermaid (Erin Garrett) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *The Tail of a Mermaid (ZEK BEAUTY 555) *The Tail of Two (jen zuko) *The Tale of a Mermaid Tail (Skye Does Everything!) *Under the Sea (RosieRed15) *Undercover Mermaid Life (UndercoverMermiad) *Underwater Myth (Underwater Myth) Part of an Episode Fin_Secrets.png|link=Fin Secrets *Fin Secrets (Penguinpiplup 03) *Fishy Secret (FishySecret) Hacked *Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) *Mermaid Magic (DeadliGirl7) *My Life as a Mermaid (DeadliGirl7) *Our Little Scaly Secret (Ourlittlescalysecret) *Shh! Don't Tail (shhdonttail) *The Mermaid Gem (The Mermaid Gem) *The Tail Beyond the Rock (my tail beyond the rocks) *Two Scales (StarFly265) Foreign Language Shows BaM.png|link=Being a Mermaid Тёмная_Хранительница.png|link=Тёмная Хранительница Mermaid_Style.png|link=Mermaid Style Shows, subbed or not, in languages other than English. Deutsch *Being a Mermaid (Mina Lisa) Eesti Español Français Italiano Русский *Тёмная Хранительница (Basyandra E a.k.a. Nataskha Mermaid) *Mermaid Style (Соня Дорофеева) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Show Category:Ongoing Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows